The present disclosure relates to a seal assembly and, more particularly, to a dual walled seal assembly for a turbine engine.
A turbine engine includes a plurality of seals of varying sizes and shapes to control leakage and gas flow. Many of the seals seal gaps between parts that may be exposed to hot air temperatures and vibration that may contribute toward excessive stresses that, in time, may lead to seal cracks causing air leakage that can degrade engine operating efficiency. Accordingly, each seal should provide a level of durability capable of withstanding wear and mitigating potential cracks and lost engine efficiency as a result of such cracks.